InsaniPiece
by Chey-chan
Summary: The three Amigas Skie, Bibs, and Tyler are wreaking havoc on the Going Merry. Nobody can tell what is going to happen next! This is a comedyromance, and check out FoofyLuLu for a follow up, and same for SkieLoon, because their stories sorta tell ya how
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Bibs and Skie, but I am going to have to go through the romances one at a time, because it would get too confusing if I did all

of them at the same time. Oh, and anyone else in the world who aren't the amazingly awsome Skie or Bibs or Me (Tyler), then bow

down to us! And go to FoofyLuLu's site, and to SkieLoon's to see how she got her jumping ability, and how Bibs and Skie got onto

the going merry! Or to see why Bibs is a telekenetic person. They're fanfics are so FUNNY! SO OBEY ME NOW AND GO TO

THEIR FANFICS! Please.

**Disclaimer:**

I did not make up One Piece, or any of the characters in One Piece. I also did not invent Skie or Bibs, their parents did. And don't

steal Tyler, because I don't want to be kidnapped anytime soon. But its okay for me or Skie or Bibs, or anyone else in this story to

be in one of your stories, as long as you say that we are real people, because we are. Oh, and I did not invent icecream.

**Chapter One: Swordboy-kun**

'NO, MY POWER IS COOLER!' Skie yelled at Bibs

'YOU ARE WRONG **AGAIN**! MY POWER IS THE SUPPERIOR ONE, YOU NIMBWIT!' Bibs yelled back at Skie. It seemed that

they were having another competition. Ever since Luffy fell asleep after his huge battle, and hadn't woken up yet, Bibs and Skie had

to make due with competiting against each other.

'WATCH THIS!' Skie yelled, as she jumped from the poop deck to the crows nest.

'OH YEAH, WELL, WATCH **_THIS_**!' Bibs screamed, then started to concentrate extemely hard on something.

'AAAUUUGHGHGHG! GETOFFAME!' They heard Luffy yell, then a huge bang came from the boys' bunk room.

'YOU DIDN'T HAVETA THROW ME YOU DUMBASS! GOD, LUFFY!'

All of a sudden, Skie and Bibs look to the direction of the

boys' bunk room, and they see Tyler coming out of it, looking really mad, and she was looking for two people that she knew would

be on the ship.

'Should we hide?' Skie asked, 'She looks puuuurdy maad.'

'She aint mad, she's just pissed that we didn't try to get her over here faster.' Stated Bibs, oblivious to the fact that Tyler was almost

next to them.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO GET ME HERE FASTER!' Tyler yelled, and then pouted, 'Bi-chan (you say it "Bee-chan"), you got

Kristeen in Phantom of the

Opera back home. I got her friend. Oh, and Skie-chan?'

'...yes?'

'You got Phantom.'

'BUT I DIDN'T EVEN TRY OUT FOR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!'

'...turns out that you can sing and act purdy well when you are in a coma.'

'...I'm not even going to ask how that happened.'

'Then don't. Hey, where's the crew?'

'Sanji's in the kitchen, Nami is at the starbort, mapping us a new route to the All Blue, Usopp is... doing whatever Usopp

does. Bi-chan is doing a victory dance around the ship, and-'

CRASH!

'WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MOSS HEAD!' Bibs yelled at Zoro

'I'M NOT THE ONE DOING A DANCE AROUND THE SHIP'

'...and Zoro is now running toward us at full speed, away from Bi-chan's telekenetic wrath.'

'Is that how I got here? More importantly, is that REALLY ZORO-KUN!'

'yeah...'

'ZZOOOORRRRROOOO-KUUUUUUUNNNN!' GLOMP

'WHATTHEHELL! WHO IS THIS! WHY IS SHE ATACHED TO MY BACK! GETER OFFA ME!' Zoro screamed, flailing wildly

around, trying to unatach Tyler from his back.

'Oh my god. Sword boy used the word atached! He may actually have a brain the size of _two_ peas!' Said Sanji, 'Oh, and dinner's

ready. Ummm... (sees Tyler attached to Zoro)... Right. One extra plate, one extra meal for...her (?), and...no extra chair?'

'Right Sanji!' says Tyler, with her eyes as hearts.

'WRONG DARTBOARD EYEBROW! THIS GIRL WON'T GETTOFFAME!' yelled Zoro

'Sword boy, that is NO WAY TO TREAT A WOMAN! YOU MUST LET HER SIT WHERE SHE LIKES, EVEN IF IT IS ON YOUR

BACK!' Nami walks into the scene, and Sanji's angry look melts into a lovey look. 'Nami-swan, you can sit across from me, if you

like. I made your favorite!'

'Mmmmm, I just love your cooking, Sa-kun. (she takes his chin and wiggles it). Almost as much as I love you.' Nami said, then

walked nonchalantly into the dinning room.

'...It's almost like she found the All Blue, or something.' said Bibs, 'She's never been _that_ nice to Sanji-san before.'

'Why don't you give _Sanji_ a stupid nick-name?' Asked Zoro, looking very helpless, what with a girl that he doesn't know attached to

his back.

'Because you are just so _cute_ when you are mad, Zoro-kun!' Said Tyler, giving Zoro a larger squeeze on the word cute.

'Don't call me Zoro-kun'

'moss-kun?'

'no.'

'...head-kun?'

'no!'

'moss-head-kun?'

'NO!'

'icklebittsyhunneybunnies-kun?'

'... Zoro-kun is fine, I guess. At least your not calling me sword-boy-kun.'

'eeeeeiii!' Tyler screamed with delight.

Skie and Bibs walked into the dining area, then came Zoro with Tyler attached to his back, and then finally Usopp came in, not

noticing Tyler at all, because she was on Zoro's back. Soon, they were all have roasted pig with baked apples and grog to drink.

Skie was sitting across from Bibs, who was sitting next to Luffy, who was sitting across from Zoro (and Tyler), who was sitting next

to Sanji, who was across from Nami, with Usopp at the head of the table. Got it? No? Too bad. Everyone was eating normaly. Or,

normal for them, at least Skie was having an eating contest with Luffy, with Skie slightly in the lead, Bibs was trying to hit Skie and

Zoro in the nose with the same baked apple, using her telekenetic powers. Zoro was eating as lazily as he could, but was failing

badly, seeing as Tyler's plate was balanced on his head, and her mug of grog was balanced on his right shoulder. Sanji was staring

at Nami, Nami was eating while mapping a new route, and Usopp was taking notes on how to get the baked apples smaller, so he

could us them as hot amo.

'Would you PLEASE get offa me? It's really hard to eat this way.' said Zoro, irritably.

'No.' Said Tyler bluntly.

'And WHY not!'

'It's good practice for you swordsman's abilaties. Balance and posture makes the swordsman, ya know.'

'Since when have you been my coach.'

'Since now.'

'But don't coaches have to be better than their students?' asked Luffy, with a mouthfull of food

'Luffy, you dumbass. Te-chan _is_ better with swords than Zoro. Sort of like how I'm better than I'm better than you at everything.

Except stretching.' said Skie, with a _bigger_ mouthful of food.

'And sort of like how I'm better than Skie at everything, exept for jumping.' said Bibs.

'... ... Hey!' said Luffy to Skie

'HEY!' yelled Skie to Bibs

'How do you know that she is better than me with swords?' asked Zoro angrily

'Because she is, swordboy.' stated Sanji, who had temporarily stoped gazing loveingly at Nami, to insult Zoro

'...Shut up dartboard eyebrow.'

Sanji said nothing, for his eyes (eye?) was back on his Nami-swan, but he did kick Zoro in the shin

'Ow! You kicked me in the shin!'

'No shit, sherlock.'

'...Zoro-kun! Hurt! Nobody hurts my Zoro-kun!' yelled Tyler, who was now standing up, pointing at Sanji 'Not even YOU, Sanji-

_san_!

Prepare to DIE! Well, maybe not **_die_**, but you _will_ get a slight boo-boo!'

'... ? ...' ----- above Sanji's head

THWACK!

'OUCH!'

'...you deserved it.'

**Meanwhile...**

'Bi-chan, can you use your powers to bring us some chocolate icecream?' asked Skie

'Skie-chan, I brought Te-chan here. I THINK that I can get us a few measly bowls of _icecream_.' said Bibs

'Not just any icecream, Bi-chan, I'm talking about the heavenly **_Chocolate_** icecream.'

'Whatever. It doesn't matter, anyways.'

'Chocolate doesn't matter! Bi-chan, I think that you are going crazy, or something.'

Bibs just stared at Skie, then her eyes turned green. All of a sudden, there were two heaping bowls of icecream. One landed right

in front of Bibs, and the other was balancing precariously on top of Skie's head.

'Goddamnit, Bi-chan! How am I supposed to eat the chocolate icecream when it's on top of my head!'

'...Use a spoon.'

'But it would fall!'

'Not my problem!'

'But _you_ are the one who put it there. So it is your problem!'

sigh 'Fine. Just be still, or else it WILL fall off of your head.'

Bibs used her powers to take it off of Skie's head, and then put it just out of Skie's reach. After about 10 tries, Skie stood on the

table, and then took Bib's untouched chocolate icecream.

THWACK! Tyler just hit Sanji on the right shoulder with the hilt of one of her swords

'OUCH!' yelled Sanji

'You deserved it.' said Tyler

'What just happened?' asked Bibs

'Sanji probally just kicked Zoro.' stated Skie 'eeeiii! This icecream is really good, Bibs!'

Looking up from her maps, Nami asked,

'Did you really kick Zoro?'

'Yes.' said Sanji

'...I thought you knew that Te-chan was in love with Zoro.'

'I did know that.'

'Then you deserve it.'

'HEY! SKIE AND BIBS HAVE ICECREAM!' yelled Luffy, who just realized this.

'Would you like a bowl, Luffy-san?' asked Bibs innocently (well, _her_ innocently, _our_ evily)

'...YES!'

'Here ya go...' Bibs started to concentrate really hard, and all of a sudden, Luffy starts smiling, and then holding his head in brain-

freeze-caused-pain.

'Woah, Bi-chan, what did you do?' asked Skie

'I just put the icecream into his mouth.' stated Bibs

'...How _much_ did you put into his mouth, Bi-han?' Tyler asked, staring at Bibs.

'Only a few gallons of it. His mouth was supposed to stretch.'

'...Yeah, isn't he supposed to be the amazing gum gum kid? Well, this proves that my jumping powers are most definetly better than

Luffy's stupid streching ability, if it can't stop a little brain freeze.' Skie pointed out

Luffy all of a sudden fainted, and Zoro and Sanji started to laugh so hard, that everyone else got confused as of why Zoro and Sanji

were laughing together

Sorry for the bad ending of the first chapter, but the endings get better in the other chapters! Check them out! NOW! please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I admit to not inventing One Piece or any of the characters in One Piece. I also did not invent Skie or Bibs. They are real people,

and their fanfics tell you how they got onto the Going Merry, and how they got their powers. Check them out at FuffyLooLoo (Bibs)

or SkieLoon (Skie). DO IT NOW! I COMMAND YOU! Their fanfics are frigging hi-lar-e-ous!

**Chapter Two: Nami Wins**

'Tyler, I'm so sorry, but you are going to have to sleep in the boy's room tonight. We can move the extra bunk to our room, but it's

just too late to do that now.' Nami said to Tyler, who was still attached to Zoro.

'That's fine. As long as nobody snores.' stated Tyler.

'...Te-chan, I can hear all four of them snoring and talking in their sleep at night. And have you seen how far we are from them!'

Said Skie, who had just ''jumped'' (literally) into the conversation.

'We do not!' yelled Zoro

'Yes you all do, Moss-head. Me and Skie-chan should know, especially after dyeing your hair pink and putting sparkley butterfly

tattoes on your face when you guys where sleeping.' Stated Bibs. At that moment, she was making forks float ominously in the air

with her awsome mind powers.

'Ah well, I'll just kick them all out if they snore before I get to sleep.' said Tyler, who was actually standing on her own, without

holding onto Zoro.

'Well, G'night everyone! Sa-kun, would you make pancakes tomorrow?' asked Nami

Sanji, who was extremely red from blushing at Nami calling him Sa-kun, with his eyes (eye) as hearts (heart?), said, 'Anything for

you, my Nami-Swan!'

Skie was laughing very hard, and Bibs was glaring at Nami.

'Good night.' said Bibs

'Sleep tight.' said Skie

'Don't let the... holy shit, where's Usopp! Did he like, die or something!' said Tyler.

'AUGH! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!' screamed Usopp, running down the crows nest, and pointing at Tyler.

'...you dolt. It's just Tyler. Well, good night you all, I'm going to sleep. I haven't slept in at least 3 hours.' said Zoro

Soon, everyone was asleep except for Luffy, who was keeping an eye out for attackers during the night,and seeing as he had been sleeping for a few days, he got all of the shifts for the night.

**Tyler's pf**

'I wonder if Zoro-kun likes me. He seemed really annoyed at me when I was holding onto him for so long. Maybe I should act like I

don't like him. Then he might like me. I don't know. I sure wish that I had my laptop with me, then I could play some of my songs

when I can't get to sleep, like tonight. Then I could play Gir's DOOM song, and that Invader Zim remix. HEY! Maybe Bi-chan could

use her mind powers to get it over here. Along with my electric guitar. ...and maybe some electricity. Or alot of batteries. I wonder

if you could IM people from this world. That would be pretty cool. Rammstien would be nice to listen to right about now. Along with

some Dope, Him, and Invader Zim. Now that would be nice. Gir is sooo cute. I wish that I could walk on my hands. Bi-chan and

Skie-chan need some chocolate. When we get to land, we should go to a chocolate bar. Nami could come, too. But then Sanji

would have to come, which would make Zoro-kun come, to see why Sanji is going, then Usopp would come, because he is a fraidy

cat, and then Luffy would come, because he is a good capitain, and that is what good capitains do. But are guys even allowed in a

chocolate bar? Wait a minute... I'm sleeping in a room full of guys, and one of them is ZORO-KUN! AND I'M THINKING OF

CHOCOLATE? I can't sleep in the same room as Zoro-kun! I'll never get any sleep! But where would I sleep? WAIT! Didn't Skie-

chan tell me about the first time she got sucked into this world? Yeah, yeah she did! And she said something about... oh yeah!

She slept in the crows nest. But then I'd have to kick Luffy out of it. I know! Meat! duuuuh. Why didn't I think of that earlier? But

then I would have to sneak into the kitchen, and that might get Sanji mad. And I don't care how obsessed with Zoro-kun I am, I don't

want to get Sanji mad. sigh. Ah well. Hey! How about I sleep under Zoro-kun's hammock! Then nobody can wake me up early for

breakfast. Besides, I don't like pancakes. That sounds good. I think Zoro-kun is sleeping. And it's not like I'm stealing his pillow or

anything. And who would look under Zoro-kun's bed? ..besides Skie, I mean. And she sleeps in like I do. Alright, that's what I will

do.'

**Morning**

(Bibs) 'Hey Skie-chan, where's Te-chan? She's not in the bed that she started out in.'

'Did you check the crows nest?'

'Yeah, Luffy said that he didn't hear anyone go around the ship, either.'

'What about the kitchen?'

'Sanji has been cooking for a while, and he said that he would have taken the blanket for her if she was in the kitchen.'

'Well then, under Zoro's bed is the only logical place left for her to hide. Didgya check there yet?'

'...No.'

'Then that is where she prolly is.'

'Yeah... but I don't want to go all the way back to the guys' bunk room. I just want some pancakes before Luffy eats them all.'

'Sounds good to me. I want some sausage, too.'

Bibs and Skie run to the dining area, where Nami is sitting already.

'Guys, we'll get to land tomorrow.'

Sanji came into the dining room with tons of pancakes, syrup, butter, and sausage. Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp imediatly ran into the

room before Sanji could call them in, and they started to wolf down pancakes.

'Hey Luffy, look over there...! It's a huge steak!' yelled Skie, all excited like, 'Better go get it before it runs away'

'MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT! MEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEAT! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!'

As soon as Luffy ran from the table, Bibs sprang to action. Skie threw Bibs a tiny bottle of something clear with red and black and

white and green specks floating around in it. Bibs unscrewed the red cap, and started shaking the contents of the bottle all over

Luffy's pancakes and sausage.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys planned this before hand.' pointed out Usopp.

'Good thing you know better, isn't it, Usopp?' threatened Bibs

'Yeah, yeah it is.' said Usopp, getting tinier and tinier, anime style.

'I didn't see any meat, Skie!' said Luffy, looking like he was about to cry

'My bad. HEY LUFFY! BETCHYA CAN'T EAT MORE PANCAKES THAN I CAN!'

'YOU'RE ON!'

Skie at once started to eat the pancakes like the mad woman that she is, but Luffy was wolfing them down like a vacume.

'Oooooo, this is gonna be a good one!' said Nami, 'Sa-kun, I bet you 1,000 berries that Skie wins!'

'If it pleases my Nami-swan, I shall get paid 1,000 berries.' said the unsuspecting Sanji, who had been getting more syrup during the

time that Skie and Bibs poured something suspicious onto Luffy's pancakes.

Nami just smiled happilly, knowing that Skie would win.

All of a sudden, Luffy stopped eating his pancakes, letting Skie pull into the lead

'LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' yelled Sanji. You see, if he had won, he wouldn't have let Nami pay him 1,000 berries, but

he wan't sure if his Nami-Swan would do the same to him.

'These taste funny.' was all Luffy said

'HA! I win! every last bit of syrup AND pancake is gone! Beat that, Luffy!' yelled Skie, victouriously

'YES! I win the bet, my Sanji-kun! You now owe me 1,000 berries!' yelled Nami, who was too excited to say anything else

Sanji left the room, then came back carrying a little black box that was covered in crushed velvet. He got down on one knee, and

opened the box.

'My Nami-swan, this ring cost me 1,000 berries. Please take it, not only as my payment to you, but as a token of my undieing love

for you. What I'm trying to say, Nami-swan, is; Will you marry me?'

Nami was speechless, and stuttered out a simple 'yes', and put the ring on her finger. The ring was a gold band, with tiny dimond

swans, spelling out Nami-Swan,and the hyphen was a red ruby heart.

Tyler walks into the dining area, sees all of the commotion going on (Luffy's finally comprehended the heat, Sanji had fainted,

and Bibs was looking really mad and jealous.), and walks out. After about 30 seconds, she walks back in, grabs a plate of

pancakes, and walks back out. After another 30 seconds, she walks in, again, and smacks Luffy across the back of his head, and

then walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer:**

I did not invent One Piece or any of the characters in it. The godly Oda Sensie did. And I did

Not invent up Skie or Bibs. They gave themselves their powers and nicknames, just like I gave myself my nickname. Soon you will be hearing about an uberly stretchy navy jacket, and I did not invent that, either. That is totally real, and I am totally serious (for once in my lifetime!)! Check out Skie at SkieLoon, and check out Bibs at... well, she is on my favourite author's list, and her name starts like... Wicked (something) JollyRoger, but it is on the site that you are on right now, dumb ass. If you do not check it out, you all will be so lost through out the course of this fanfic. SO DO IT NOW! Please and Thank You. Oh yeah, I did not invent the chocolate chip cookie, but I can make a pretty good batch of them, if I do say so myself.

**Chapter Three: Zoro is _Manly_!**

As Zoro was working out, Sanji right next to him, watching him work out. (Don't worry, there

Shall be NO Sanji x Zoro!) All of a

Sudden, Sanji blurts out;

'Sword boy, you really like Tyler, don't you.'

Zoro stopped moving, then dropped the 89 lb weight directly on his foot, but didn't seem to notice

It.

'...ummm... No I don't.'

'SWORD BOY! YOU LIE!'

Unfortunately, Zoro would never let Sanji be right about anything, so he continued to be a

Stubborn ass.

(Sanji) 'Sword boy likes Tyler! Sword boy likes Tyler!'

(Zoro) 'You are wrong, Dartboard eyebrow!'

'You like heeeer!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'NONONONO!'

'...You do know that if you don't make a move, some other guy who is better than you will steal

Her away from you.'

'YOU LIE! SHE'D NEVER GO WITH SOME OTHER GUY! ...I mean... there is no better guy

Then I...'

'So, what makes you so special?'

'I am a swordsman.'

'So...?'

'Yes, but you see, I use **_Three_** swords!'

'... So...?'

'...Ummm... I'm a MAN!'

'...So is Usopp.'

'I am a MANLY man!'

'...I see. Well, Mr. THREE Sword MANLY man, you better get going on wooing Tyler.'

'Why, it's not like any other guys are on this ship that are worth her love... I mean,

No...Guy...as...good...as...me...'

'...Then who's that?'

'EEEEK! GIT AWAY FROM MY TEE-SWAN, YOU MONSTER!'

'...I was kidding, ya know.'

'...I knew that.'

'...Right'

'I did!' (Zoro's voice was high pitched and squeaky)

'Uh-huh'

'You don't believe me.'

'OMG! LOOK AT THAT GUY CHASING TYLER ALL AROUND THE SHIP!'

'NOOOOOOOOOO! TYLER, I'LL SAVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!'

Zoro puts his black bandana onto his head, and unsheathes his swords (his **_Three_** swords!), and runs after Tyler to 'save' her. Tyler was just giving a lost capitian directions to the closest island, and out of nowhere, Zoro attacked him! Tyler jumped up and caught his right hand sword in her deer skin clad left hand, his left sword in her deer skin clad right hand, and bit down on the tip of his sword that was in his mouth. The poor capitain was all anxious now, because this all happened in a span of only a few seconds.

'Thowo-kuhh, huuuheee, hut err eww ooing oo isss pur catin?' (Zoro-kun, honey, what are you doing to this poor capitain) Tyler said,

Trying to talk with a mouth full of pointy sword.

'He was trying to seduce you!' Zoro yelled, the hilt of the sword, apperently, having absolutely

NO effect on him, what so ever.

'S-s-sur, I-i, was-ss j-j-just-t-t t-tryin-ng to g-get-t s-s-sommme d-d-direcc-ctions t-to the n-nearest is-s-lan-nd-d,' the capitain stammered, looking

Extremely afraid of the two spaz-os talking normally together and ift would have been perfectly normal, except for the fighting stances of the two.

'...e as hying oo educss ee? Ee as ryyinn oo ass diwehions oo huh eeress i-and.' (...He was tying to seduce me? He was trying to ask directions to the nearest island)

'The fiend! He was just using that for a cover story!'

'Uh-huh, ahhn ooow aiii's puhpel.' (Uh-huh, and your hair's purple.)

'...DAMN YOU SKIE AND BIBS!'

'...I anna ookie.' (I want a cookie right now! If you do not make some cookies, or if I cannot make any, some one will pay. I need a cookie!)

'...You cook?'

'She may be **able** to cook, but she cannot cook better than I. OMG, DID I JUST INSULT A WOMAN!' Sanji butted in into the 'lover's battle stance'

'Oh, Dartboard eyebrow, I bet she can bake chocolate chip cookies a million times better than you can!' Zoro yelled, now pointing his swords at Sanji. (The Capitain had slipped away in the craziness, and somehow, Tyler didn't get her mouth cut to pieces when Zoro spun around to point his swords at Sanji)

'I can?' Tyler's feeble voice was unheard

'I think not, she hasn't been on a cooking ship before. Those pirates would kill me if I didn't make a perfect cookie.'

'They would?'

'But she is a female. They have a built in compassion with cooking and stuff like that. That must be why you are so girly!'

'We do? ...Sanji's girly?'

'Tyler, you pushed me too far,'

'I did!'

'Oh, she can get a lot harsher than that!'

'I can!'

'Tyler, I challenge you to a bake off!'

'You do!'

'She accepts!'

'I what?'

'These are the rules; it will be a single blind competition, meaning that only you and I will know which cookies are which, you are allowed to use anything that is on the ship right now, and our ship mates shall vote on the best cookie, got it, Te-chan! I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Sob! I can't believe that I am challenging a woman! We begin sob baking in half an hour.' Sanji then abruptly left.

'There you go, my Te-swan...-- I mean, cough cough Tyler... you will kick butt because you are so... Sanji cannot beat you because... cough cough ... I like cookies?' Zoro was now blushing very much so, and Tyler was trying not to laugh. She was trying not to laugh not because she had just gotten forced to go in a baking contest with Sanji, and Zoro wasn't able to talk around her, but because she had just remembered that when you blush, your stomach gets redder, and she was imagining a personified stomach holding three swords, getting redder, and jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. Zoro then left, with his hands in

His pockets and he was looking at the ground. He was also mumbling about how 'smooth' that just was.

'TTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! OMG, YOU ARE GOING TO TRY TO MAKE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES IN A CONTEST AGAINST SANJI!' Bibs was running at Tyler with a mean look in her eyes.

'...If you do make cookies, I want double portions. You know that I can't vote unless I have two of each of the cookies.' Skie had a very hungry look in her eye, like she REALLY wanted some sugary substance.

'Oh, zut! I need to go, guys. It's time for me to start baking!' Tyler got up, and left to go and bake.

**In the kitchen...**

'Sanji I..."

'Don't say anything, just start baking.'

'...Alright. Just don't be mad or sad, or else your cookies might not be so good.'

'Why are you helping me out?'

'Because I don't want to beat you that badly.'

'...Thank you for the help?'

They then started to mix their cookie dough. Tyler had on her infamous gum-gum navy jacket. You see, her dad was in the navy, and he gave her the jacket for her to keep, and it has, like, five pockets, and around nine buttons. One day, she had put a piece of the gum-gum devil fruit in her pocket, and from then on, she could fit anything she wanted to in her pockets. She has so much stuff in there that it is said that Abe Lincoln is hiding in there. Anyways, because Tyler had on her jacket, she barely had to leave where she was standing. The only thing she had to walk to go and get was the eggs, so Sanji was wondering how good cookies can be, if the only ingredient is eggs.

(The following are thoughts of Tyler and Sanji)

'Zoro! Zoro! - ! Loov Zoro! Hmmm, let's see, two eggs, butter, sugar, flour... I wonder if cocoa powder would make the cookies yummiflavalicious. And what about milk chocolate chips? Hmmm... I think that I will bake these for only half the time that is recommended. Oh! Look! I found a bottle of chocolate syrup in my pocket! How about some spoonfuls of that, too! MMM, I hope everyone likes chocolate like my family does!' ----This is what Tyler was thinking (obviously)

'I wonder why Tyler has only gotten up for some eggs. What type of cookie is she making with only eggs? What if she is really a world famous cookie chef in her world, and I am the only person on this ship that doesn't know about it? Hey, how about some orange zest, that will give it a nice zing, right? Hmmm, how long should I bake these for?'

**Out of the kitchen...**

"Bother." poke Skie poked Zoro, who was moping in a corner

"Stop that." Zoro said listlessly

"Bother, Bother." poke poke Bibs poked Zoro

"Stop it"

"Bother, Bother, BOTHER." pokepokepoke Skie poked Zoro

"BotherBotherBotherBother" pokepokepokepoke Bibs poked Zoro

"Oh, this is war! (Skie yelled to Bibs) botherbotherbotherbotherbother' pokpokepokepokepokepoek

Soon, they were bothering/poking Zoro to death. Every so often, Zoro would mumble a 'stop that', but that was about it. Finally, Skie and Bibs got tired of poking Zoro, because they got no reaction from him.

'...I know! Zoro, I shall bug you now!' Skie said, pointing to Zoro

'Okay.'

'NO! You are supposed to spaz out now!' Skie looked all mad, and had the pointy teeth spazing out mad face on. Zoro stuck his tongue out at her, and Bibs grabbed his tongue and pulled it back, and then let it go back into his mouth like a rubber band snapping back.

'THAT WAS MY TONGUE YOU ASS!' Zoro was now spazing out

'Well no shit, Sherlock.' Bibs said, pulling at her eye in the anime fashion of the hah hah way.

'Zoro, your hair is green.' Skie pointed out

'…Really?' Zoro glared at both of them. Bibs and Skie all of a sudden huddled together in a huddle, and then started to whisper something. When they came out of the huddle, they had a look in their eyes that said "We are going to pounce on you, and you can't stop us." But, alas, they didn't, because Sanji interrupted them in this way;

'Skie! Bibs! Nami-Swan! It is time for cookie tasting! Luffy, Usopp! Cookies! …and Zoro, come taste the cookies, if you must, but I won't like you being there.

**The Cookie Tasting Don Don DON!**

'Okay, which one do you like best?' Sanji asked

'I like cookie A.' Usopp voted, and Tyler wrote down his vote on a notebook that she found in her jacket.

'Me too.' Said Nami

'I like what ever cookie Te… Er… I like cookie B' Zoro mumbled

'I'll need a few more cookies to decide.' Skie muttered, as she ate a few dozen more.

'I prefer cookie A. It is way chocolateyer.' Bibs stated

'I like cookie… Z.' Luffy proudly said

'That is cookie A, not Z, you dumb ass!' Said Bibs

'…So?'

'…Since my vote won't matter, I'll just take a few more cookies.' Said Skie.

'Yay! I win-ned! I feel so happy!' Tyler pranced around the room singing a song about cookies

'…I didn't vote for… I voted for…' Zoro was too depressed to make sense

'…TYLER-SAN! HOW DID YOU DEFEAT ME, THE GREATEST CHEF ON EARTH!' Sanji exclaimed, pointing at Tyler

'Making desserts is in my genes.' Tyler answered

'…Your jeans? I MUST HAVE YOUR PANTS!'

'Not jeans jeans Sanji, **genes** genes.'

'Jeans genes?'

'No, genes.'

'Jeans?'

'No, Sanji. Making desserts is in my blood. I come from the Helm's family.'

'OMI-GOD! YOU are from the HELMS family?'

'…Yeah.'

'WOWOWOWOWOWOW!'

'Te-swan!' Yelled Zoro

'…yes?' Tyler answered, a little frightened

'I just want to know… I mean, I just wanted to ask, uh… good job?'

'…Thanks?' Tyler had a bewildered look on her face

CRASH!

'AUGH GITOFFAMEYOUCRAZYPEOPLE!'

Skie and Bibs finally got to tackle Zoro, after controlling their urge for so long, and their maniacal laughter rang out across the seas, making many people shudder in their boats. Everyone was laughing at Zoro, Skie, and Bibs, because Bibs and Skie were now tickling Zoro, and he was trying to get his swords out and control his laughing at the same time, and it looked very funny.

CRASH Tyler tackled Bibs and Skie, for tackling and tickling Zoro, and everyone ran out of the room to go to bed, because the knew what was going to happen next. Soon you could hear squeals from the kitchen, and a lot of banging noises, because they were fighting like all good, crazy friends do. You could tell that the kitchen was in horrible shape by now. Sanji was standing outside of the kitchen, staring at the door, with a really sad, puppy dog look on his face, and tears were coming down his cheeks.

'..My…poor…kitchen…'


End file.
